


Candies

by WahlBuilder



Series: Languages of Love [6]
Category: The Technomancer (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: Dandolo decides to send candies instead of cash because of Abundance's ridiculous customs laws.





	Candies

_Talpa,_   
_I’m sending you this marzapan and chocolates (I hope they survive the ride) and rose candies and oranges you so like. The previous attempts to get all the cash into Ophir raised too many questions. So a bag of candies it is. And something more._

_With love,_   
_Paon._

Anton reads the short note several times, making sure he got it right. The sigil is genuine. He looks down at six boxes. “I assume this is the merchandise?”

The merchant — Jaya — smiles. “It is. And a tip from _Paon_.”

He doesn’t get to ask about that, or why there are boxes instead of a bag from the note, when they bend to him and place a kiss to his cheek.

He lifts a hand to it, momentarily enveloped by the scent of oranges. “This is the tip?”

They smile. “Yes. Take care, _Talpa_. If you need to send a reply, my caravan is staying for a week.”

He doesn’t notice how they leave. He keeps stroking his cheek and smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by discussions with Haaska <3


End file.
